1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of mobile devices; and more specifically, to remotely setting alarms on a remote mobile device.
2. Background
Mobile devices (e.g., e.g., laptop, palmtop, portable media player, smartphone, multimedia mobile phone, mobile gaming systems such as a “Gameboy”, etc) may have the capability of allowing a user of that mobile device to create and set one or more alarms. Typically these alarms are used to notify and/or remind the user of the mobile device of a certain event and/or time. For example, a user may set an alarm that will trigger at a certain time (e.g., similar to an alarm clock), thus alerting/notifying the user of that time. As another example, a user may set an alarm which reminds the user of an upcoming event (e.g., an alarm may remind the user of a business meeting at a certain time of day). Thus, the actions taken as a result of the alarm triggering typically are local and specific to that mobile phone.